


标记

by Leaver_Ye



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Perfume: The Story of a Murderer - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: “你不把我放在眼里吗？”
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Grenouille/Q
Kudos: 2





	标记

**Author's Note:**

> 私设Q的名字是Quentin，Q和Jean是双子，进MI6的唯一要求就是能带着他有点不正常的兄弟上班。

在平日为00特工们做场控的时候，Q时不时地会丧失对自己肉体需求的感觉。

他像是与手下的特工们搭建了某种诡秘的精神桥梁，共同体会着焦虑，紧张，还有那一丝丝谁也不愿意承认的恐惧，偶尔还仿佛能在眼前看到自己的肾上腺素指数飙升，品尝它们疯狂撞击着血管壁带来的兴奋。

他会在这个过程中无意识地端起那打上了个人标记的马克杯，当然好几次杯中都空空如也，但这并不妨碍他装作喝过然后又放下。

焦渴，得不到抚慰的焦渴，它们潜藏在他的皮肤之下，像一只只饥饿的兽。

而Jean良好的嗅觉却从来没法在空气中捕捉到弟弟所散发出来的那个叫做不悦的信号。他只是长时间地坐在Q的身边发着呆，有的时候也会注视着Q的马克杯，但并不会起身去帮Q这个小小的忙——理由大概还是Jean“不想”这么做。

至于Jean不想的究竟是哪一件事，Q真的不想知道——虽然他对此心知肚明。

现在，Q又一次陷入了肾上腺素在血液里被一点一滴分解的衰退期里，他刚监督完007的任务，而那个明星特工一如既往地靠着他的幸运惊险略过，当然也一如既往地把自己搞得狼狈不堪。

荧幕后的Q干涩地叹息了一句，他总能将这些糟糕的东西感同身受，这微弱却该死的共情能力大概也是MI6看中的特点，保护好你的特工，他们总这么说。所以这是导致他反感007最重要的原因了——007一直固执地认为自己的身体也是一种工具。

任性妄为，好像看不见危险。

Q摘下眼镜，揉了揉酸胀的双眼，疲惫席卷过他的身体，喋喋不休导致的渴感终于从长时间的阻断中得到了释放，慢悠悠地传到了他的大脑。

“Jean，放开。”Q站起身，才觉察到Jean别扭地牵着他的外套一角，碍于办公室的同事总对他和Jean的关系投来绝非善意地窥视，Q决定压低声音提点一下自己的哥哥，别再这样做。

Jean只是看着他，深咖色的瞳仁因仰视而显得极大，里头却没有一点儿情绪，只是清清楚楚地照出Q带着愠色的脸，“Jean——”他拖长了尾音，Jean却更紧地拽住了他的衣角，指关节透出一点青白。

这场“剑拔弩张”的对峙并没有持续太久，Q觉得自己的嗓子已经干涸到不能再压着声音和Jean反复强调，他只好又一次在这个非原则问题上选择了妥协。

他端起了桌上的杯子以眼神默许了Jean的行为，Jean趋步在他身后，接着又加快步伐同他并肩，Q心下暗叹自己的外套够宽，大略不会教人看到Jean又偷偷拽上了他的手。

拐角向左是茶水间，向右是洗手间。

Q一直很唾弃MI6这种完全不顾卫生和科学的设计，同样对设计这个的那位Joe先生给出的，“因为会很方便”这个理由拒绝给予任何回应。

这种格局根本不配享有“设计”这个词。

而现下发生的这一切，显然让他要给这个该死的设计真正地提一次意见了。

——Jean在走到拐角的时候突然劈手夺走了他的杯子，在那时Q还并没有被这种举动吓到，毕竟Jean经常有些他理解不来的行为。

但接下来发生的一切却让他有些惶然，Jean抵着他的肩膀，半是强迫半是劝哄地把他往洗手间里带，额发下那唯一与Q不同的眼眸里暗暗飘过一丝他熟悉的热望。

“Jean，我很渴，而这是洗手间。”他尽量维持着一向权威而生硬的口吻，用以掩饰假象背后的惊慌。别误解，他并不害怕Jean，他害怕着的，是自己有可能被诱导出来的另一面。

“自来水也可以喝。”

“呯——”那只标着Q10的马克杯被遗弃在洗手间洁白的大理石台面上，在惨白的灯光下显出无机质的孤寂。

这样的光色真叫人压抑，这么说来自己大概还有意见要提，Q无助地胡思乱想着，他正以此抵抗着内心翻涌着的暗潮。

Q猜得到会发生什么，也许他自己早就有过这样罪恶的念头也不一定。

毕竟他同Jean，流淌着相同的血。

Jean将他推进中间的隔间，反锁上了门，将毛茸茸的脑袋迅捷地埋进他的肩窝，似乎是在确认他的存在一般急促地呼吸着。

而另一边的Q只是僵硬地承受着，双手木然地停在身侧，并没有以往那样抱住他的念头，“求你了，Quentin，求你了。”

他熟悉Jean每一个肢体语言所代表的意思，却一点儿也搞不清Jean突如其来的不安全感又来自哪里，“你不该这么叫我，Jean，我们还在MI6。”他将最后一句话咬得又重又狠，明显地提醒着不止一件事，嗓子里仿佛着了火，拉锯似地疼。

Jean对此没有理会，他只是更紧地抱住Q，将他死死地按在隔间的板墙上，在他的颈侧剧烈地喘息着。Q甚至不自然地萌生出一个可怕的念头，哥哥是否会就这样咬下去，然后留住那种他看来“虚无缥缈”的味道。

“对不起，”似乎是觉察到他的抗拒，Jean抬起头望他，透亮的眼睛里闪烁着挣扎，欲求和一些复杂的情绪，Q并不习惯看到这样的Jean，他总是最浅，最透明的那一个，“做吧，Q，做吧，Q。”

他像是蛊惑般发出邀约，又像是绝望可怜的祈求着那个从来无法拒绝他要求的亲眷，等到Q再想追溯那些东西时，Jean的眼睛里又只剩下一片空茫了。

“不行。”

“Quentin，”Jean很快地换了一副口吻，轻声叫着Q所不允许在MI6出现的那个名字，声线里没有多余的感情，“我不喜欢你拒绝我。”他退开了些，眉毛拧出了一个不悦的川字。

或许是因为常年把自己置于保护者的地位，只有在极其偶然的情况下，Q才能意识到他们之间Jean才是哥哥——比如现在。

“你不把我放在眼里吗？Quentin。”

Q如听到了什么可怕的话一样浑身一凛，他感觉得到，Jean的身上，总有一种混杂着天真的恶感，或者说邪恶到骨血里的天真。

他很快地屈服下来，用吻封住了Jean的唇，以舌尖细细舔过他略微湿润的嘴唇，抚平上面细小的纹路，此时Jean此时的反应又乖顺下来，深色的眼睛睁得大大的，映出Q贴近的卷刘海。

Q觉得接吻时不闭上眼睛其实挺难受的，虽然他常常用这种方式悄悄观察着Jean，但Jean却像是真的没有这个意识，他每一次都保持了这种献祭似的姿态，如同是在硬生生将关于Q的回忆在脑海里刻录一般。

真糟糕，Q觉察到自己心里某处轻微地一疼，Jean的毫无保留让他愈发不安。

他吮吻着Jean的唇瓣，变换着角度辗转研磨着，在舌头交缠时不自觉地吞下彼此混杂的唾沫，竟自暴自弃地感觉到缓解了嗓子里的焦灼。MI6的冷气总是太足，Q想，所以Jean的嘴唇很冰凉，又柔软，像是餐前从冷柜里拿出来那颤巍巍的布丁。

“Jean，接吻闭上眼睛。”

“这难道是某种规矩？可你经常违背。”好吧，Q哑口无言，他的确无法解释，至少是无法给Jean解释。

Jean湿漉漉的嘴唇印上他的颈根，绵长的吐息同柔软的舌面一起带来诡秘的酥麻，接下来又是熟悉的锐痛，血流下来差点打湿了Q白衬衫的领子。Q扣紧了他绷住的腰间，Jean因亲吻而恢复热度的舌头和嘴唇吮得他生疼。

“不准咬，Jean，别动，让我来就好。”

Q颈子上那个小小的牙印已经不再渗血了，只留下浅粉的一圈，他说话时不经意地带上了平日被场控养成的控制口吻，Jean的眸光在垂首打下的阴影里闪动了一秒，“不好，你不该这么对我说话。”

他迅捷地把手搭上自己的皮带，那灵活的十指让Q小小地恍了神，想起他也曾这样坐在自己身边，小心翼翼地、温柔无比地对待那些鲜艳的花儿，定格住它们的生命。

“Jean。”Q低低地威胁了一句，他没想过自己这个时候还会走神，在他反应过来的时候，Jean那条卡其色长裤同内裤一起已经被遗弃在了一边的衣钩上，惨白的灯光在他的腿根打下阴影，小小的盘踞在脚下，暧昧而冰冷。

Jean对他话语里含的不悦置若罔闻，眼神直勾勾地落在Q羊毛衫遮着的皮带处，意图昭然若是。

还有退路可走吗？Q的理智告诉他他已经被Jean又一次逼上了绝路，劝告的话再说已经没有用，他或许可以考虑投入一点儿。Jean凑过来吻他，很浅，但他还是尝到了残余的血腥气。

Q不是很喜欢Jean这样，他和自己做的时候总是用着一种很急切的姿态，像是发泄，而Q很反感这种动物性的方式。

于是他让Jean转过身去，轻柔地从他的发顶吻到发梢，又用鼻尖磨蹭他的颈子。Q的手指绕过Jean腰顺着体线摸到他的下身，那儿如他想象的那样硬了起来，Jean把一只手撑在隔板上，茫然地扑扇着睫毛，接着缓慢地合上了眼睛。

Q用指尖粗粝的那部分摩擦着他热烫起来的茎身，细细地打着圈，很快粘滑的液体就开始沾湿他的指缝，“Quentin——”

“别这么叫我，也别出声。”

Jean在Q将手指圈成环套弄他时张嘴艰难地喘息了起来，焦灼和渴望总是能很轻易地打碎他的理智，尤其在他很想要什么的时候。

Q没有让他等得太久，在他出声催促之前就转移了阵地。Q放开了手心里搏动的热物，将一根还湿润着的手指探进他身体里，果不其然地听到Jean哽咽似地停滞了一会儿喘息，腿却打得更开了些。

Q一直觉得Jean很奇怪，他不怕疼，所以不喜欢前戏，但他喜欢拥抱，也很喜欢吻。更麻烦的是，Jean会在他做润滑的时候反复地绷紧，尤其是在Q认为已经开拓到可以进入的程度时忽然收紧身体，让Q不由得怀疑他是否就热爱着这种口不对心的折磨。

所以他学会了不再花心思做很多润滑，那给彼此的心理都造成更大的负担，就只是草草地探进第二根手指，淋漓的体液被带进又带出。他凭着记忆找到那一点，细细地按揉着，翻腕接着分开两指稍微拓宽了一些甬道。

Jean的额头死死贴在了按在隔板的那只手上，他想抓住点什么，但这个体位显然不能满足他所有的要求。他觉察得到Q的体温在上升，那种暖融融的香不容拒绝地排开洗手间里空气清新剂和消毒液那毫无生命的气息，他只感受得到这个，他也只需要这个。

Q的指尖从他身体里撤了出去，他听到了撕开保险套包装的声音，“我不喜欢你用这个，”他用情欲烧的嘶哑的嗓子坦然点出了这个事实，“而且你想过要这么做，却还拒绝我，你总这样欺骗自己吗？”

Q的动作滞了一滞，他并没有回答Jean的问题，他也不敢给予任何回应。他只是拉下裤链将保险套推到底然后卡着Jean的腰顶了进去，那儿依旧又紧又窄，滚烫得几乎能和着他一起融化，在Jean吸气的时候夹得他生生的疼。

Jean尽力地深呼吸，缓慢而强烈的压迫感让他头皮发麻，他没有强迫自己放松，甚至还控制着深深裹住那入侵自己的异物，让那些疼痛鲜明锐利起来。又因为Q让他小声些，他就真的一点声也不出，安静而又隐忍地在Q怀里随着他的动作颤抖。

有那么一小段时间里，他们谁也没有动，Jean总在做爱时流露出小段小段的空白，好像是被这一切搞懵了似的，天真而无辜到一塌糊涂。所以Q愈发地不喜欢能看到他脸的姿势，尽管那微茫的快乐也是源于Jean拥抱带来的类似爱的错觉。

可他依旧认为为了那一点快乐支付更多罪恶并不值得。

Q等待着他自己习惯，等待着他自己慢慢从痛与快的边缘踏过。与此同时，他抱着Jean以一种平稳的速度抽送，反复交替着拉近他的动作和挺腰，并不很激烈，却异常有效，一点点地将他从内部打开。深入到他的后腰贴上Q的小腹，然后又全部撤出，绝望的快感像是某种挥之不去的味道，盘踞在他的大脑里。

有的时候实在被Q的动作顶到了体内那一点，Jean也只收紧按在隔板上的手，指甲刮出点凄惨的声响，Q很快便注意到了，就把手垫了下去。而他也不客气，死死掐着那有些粗糙的掌心，喉结艰涩地上下滚动了几下，好歹算是缓过劲来了。

Jean享受着Q所给予他的这一切，汗水从他过高的颧骨上滑落，停留在下巴尖上。这总比肉体上的满足还要更多一些，虽然Q什么也不知道。

他的世界里充斥着Q身上随着体温升高而弥散开来的味道——电路板，这个他在电脑上闻到过，极新的精密小玩意；红茶，和佛手柑，亲密地交汇成别人描述里的伯爵；羊毛，对，还有羊毛，温暖而柔软；噢还有他指缝里的火药味，那象征一种毫无美感的杀戮方法，Jean不喜欢。

这些Quentin常年接触的物品，将自己的味道一点一滴的渗入他的Quentin原本的气息里，Jean无端地嫉妒着，甚至有些恼怒，他没办法这样，他没法占有或保存下Quentin的味道，也没法入侵那在他观念里象征着Quentin存在的徽标里。

其实Jean有点儿怕和Q做，却又很贪恋，他没有过这种体验，或者说失控和未知总让他不舒服。在没有任何比较的情况下，Jean只能模糊地感应出Q的技术很好，克制而且温柔，是能轻易地把他逼到超过、甚至快崩溃的那种。

很多次他都怀疑这样强烈的快乐会伤害到他，然后把他吞没，就比如窒息一样，他的确最恐惧这个，丧失对气味的感知。可他依旧会执着地要求下一次，再下一次。

“你不喜欢这样吗？”Jean攒够了气力轻声地问到，Q撞进他身体里的频率太高，力度又很巧妙，把他好好一整句话打得七零八落。

“什么？”Q并没有听清他在说的话，只好凑上前把下巴放在他的肩膀上，小幅度地抽送几下，然后又深深地埋了进去。

“你不喜欢吗，唔——不喜欢做这个。”

说Q不会撒谎，这是骗人的，但至少他对Jean不想，“不，我没有不喜欢和你做。”

Jean在濒临高潮的恍惚里想起在MI6做心理测试的那一次，他偷偷瞥见医师桌上的书——“说谎的过程里，人们会无意识地重复他人话里的重点部分”。

所以Quentin又在对他说谎吗？

他和自己是不一样的，平常人总这么多谎言吗，或许自己早该习惯弟弟弯弯绕绕的说话方式了。可能Quentin只有接吻，拥抱，还有上床这三件事的本身，做得最为真诚了。

“既然没有不喜欢，那么说喜欢。”

Q总对Jean没办法，他很想教教Jean有些事不是非黑即白的，灰色地带也是有的，但他知道Jean不会听的。他的心里突然复杂起来，狠狠撞过几次Jean身体里的某处，然后把手覆上他的双目，那两扇睫毛颤抖着刷过Q的掌心，然后被迫着湿润起来。

Jean顾不上Q的答案了，他的世界里充斥着一大片白焰，汹涌而来的愉悦把他的心智冲垮，他不可遏制地在灰色的隔板上留下了白浊的体液，而Q的步调并未因此慢下去，Jean在他的怀里因余韵发着抖，又在Q姗姗来迟的高潮里隐忍地仰起头，颈子绷出好看的弧线，像是垂死的天鹅，或是被扔上甲板的鲱鱼。

“Quentin，Quentin！”

那么那么多气息像是庞大的数据流一样从他生命里席卷而过，象征着短暂的气味标记仪式完结。

这很神奇，他能以此留下一小部分的Q，尽管那很容易过期……尽管这样的方式得到的还不够多。


End file.
